You Grin Like A Sin
by Sareele
Summary: You know. I thought having Link in my group project would be a good idea. That’s before I realized he would flirt with the other girls in the group, instead of me. All while flashing that stupid grin of his that I fell in love with. Zelink. Oneshot. AU.


Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.

A/N: You know what, I like writing in the Zelda category. Anyway, this story is based on a semi-real experience. The guy is real, the project is real, the way the girls act is almost real…but unfortunately, the ending isn't. Yet. And, since my last story was somewhat formal, I decided I would adopt a more casual first-person style in this one. See what you think…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You Grin Like A Sin**

I walked into English class with a relieved sigh. Winter break was over, and it was time to start a new semester. My first three classes were a pain, as usual. I mean, Calculus, Physics, and Chemistry…all in the morning! English class was my favorite class, for two reasons. First, because of the nice, easy discussions that were often very fun and a great way to relax after having all my hard classes. And second, because of a certain young man that sat next to me.

Now, Link has been my friend since sixth grade. He met me in choir class, and we soon figured out neither of us knew how to sing and were just in there because it was required. Back then we were complete retards. I had braces, he had glasses. We didn't care about our appearance and wore whatever our guardians picked for us. That was another common trait between us then, since neither of us had parents. Different people raised Link at different times, and my legal guardian Impa raised me. So, we quickly became friends.

We were in the same classes all through ninth grade, and then he had to move for exactly a year when his guardian changed for the millionth time. And then he came back this year, in eleventh grade, and I think that was probably the best and worst thing that happened to me.

First, it was the best thing, because I had not seen him for a year and he was a really good friend. And it was the worst thing because…he came back as the hottest man to walk this earth.

That's right. He had worked out over the year he had gone. When I saw him next…he wasn't exactly Mr. Muscles, but he had those arms that were lightly tanned, smooth, and just…strong! And he was trim…and his clothes! Apparently he had adopted a new style or something, because he looked simply delicious. That's all I can say. And his hair, he had grown it out a little longer and dyed it, so that it varied from dirty blonde to bleach blonde. He had pierced his ears too, and he wore hooped earrings that matched the piercing blue of his eyes. And he had gotten rid of those glasses of his, luckily.

As you can imagine, when I first saw him, I didn't even recognize him. That day was quite funny actually. Imagine everyone whispering throughout the school that there's this really hot guy. And when you're walking down the hallway, that guy is coming in the opposite direction and everyone is whispering again. And you see him and instantly your heart does a little flip and you think this guy is destined for you despite all common sense and you wish he would just walk over and wrap those gorgeous arms around you and…he does!

I don't know if I was shocked more or my friends were, but this "random", and delicious, guy had just come up and hugged me. And he pulled back with a grin (which I shall be mentioning later) and said,

"Hey Zelda, forgotten me already?" And then I remembered that dorky kid with glasses, who couldn't even keep his noodles on his fork, and then I gaped.

"Link?" My friends gasped. Apparently they just realized I know this really hot young man.

"Correct. My, you've changed."

"So…so…so…have you," I stuttered.

"Yup, I decided this was more my style. Like the earrings?"

"Yes…they make you look…good." Now really, I wanted to scream gorgeous, hot, sexy, but that just wouldn't do. Link smirked. It wasn't as good as his grin, but still sexy. I was satisfied.

"Where are you going next?" he asked.

"English."

"Oh, room 453?"

"Yup."

"Me too. That means we're in the same class!" I looked at him, stunned. In the same class…with this gorgeous guy? That's it. I could foreshadow my English grade plummeting at the acceleration of gravity. I had just learned that, by the way, in physics. It was a hard concept, and I was so glad this guy wasn't in physics. Or else I wouldn't know if I would concentrate on physics or physical…

Yeah, that happened roughly six months ago. We have caught up since then, and he has gladly taken the role of my best friend at this school. I have yet to decide whether that's a good thing. I mean, the hottest guy in this school is my best friend. Everyone's jealous. He's practically mine. But…when you have a huge-ass crush on your best friend, things can get a little insane.

Winter break, especially, was insane. Link had to go on vacation. That meant two weeks with no Link. That was torture. Real torture. I couldn't get him out of my mind. He wasn't online, so I couldn't chat. He wouldn't pick up his cell phone, so I couldn't talk. So, you could probably understand why I so desperately looked forward to my fourth period class on my first day back.

Well, I got all my stuff ready and waited for him, scooting his seat closer to me without making it seem obvious. Just a few seconds before class he finally walked in through the door, and now that I knew he's alive and well, I could breathe a sigh of relief.

Until I realized what he was wearing. Black pants that just fit him without seeming tight, yet not loose, just basically sexy. And this bright green shirt that hugged his waist in that delicious way all his clothes do. He had one earring on today, a silver hoop with a green bead that matched his shirt. And his eyes were sparkling, and he gave me that grin again.

So I suppose I should mention the grin. It's his trademark expression. He flashes a wide smile every time he sees me. But it's so gorgeous, that grin of his, that I think it's a sin to use it against me.

"Hey Zelda," he greeted me. My throat dried up. He has a really hot voice, did I mention that? He couldn't sing at all in sixth grade, but now…he can make me faint.

"Hey Link," I said after a long pause as my brain attempted to recover from seeing his hotness approach me. I just sound insane now, but you try having a conversation with this guy.

"How was your break?" he asked me.

"Good. Yours?"

"Pretty good." Link swung his backpack onto his desk and slid into his seat, stretching as he did so. I had to literally use my hands to turn my head to keep from looking, because when he does that, his arms look more delicious than normal and I knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself.

"I heard we get a new project today," I said, trying to start another conversation. I liked hearing his voice as much as possible.

"Is that so?" he replied, raising an eyebrow. I couldn't stop staring at him at this point. "A group project?"

"Most likely." Link nodded.

"Want to be in my group?" he asked. I took a breath to force myself to pause. I didn't want to seem too eager here.

"Yes, that would be nice." Yes, that was an understatement. But this guy didn't have to know that I was falling for him at the speed of light.

The teacher walked in at that point. I was disappointed. We wouldn't have much of a chance to talk until she was through, and that was valuable time I was losing with him.

She introduced the project pretty quickly. I'm not going to delve into her explanation, because that's a lot of talking that's not about Link and therefore would be quite boring. But it was a poster group project, and we would have to get into a group of four. When she talked about getting into groups, I saw out of the corner of my eye, Link looking at me. My cheeks burned with the strain of keeping myself from staring back and knowing that he was looking at me. But I didn't want to seem desperate. He turned back to the teacher and I worried over whether he had seen me blush.

The lecture was over and the teacher finally turned us loose. Link turned in his seat and gave me the grin again. I smiled, but inside my organs were dancing to disco or something. I just had the urge to scream and shout. But I kept it inside.

All around us, people formed groups. The two of us waited patiently for two more people to want to join our group. That there, was my mistake. I should have gone out and gotten two guys to join our group so that there would be no competition for Link. But…before long, two girls came over and asked to join. And Link, to my great annoyance, said yes without thinking, almost eagerly

The two girls that had joined were Malon and Ruto. I hated those two, and not just because they were competition. Ruto had a high-pitched, squeaky voice, was bossy, rude, and just plain…rude. Malon, I knew, had a temper, was stubborn, and very, very flirtatious. This was going to be tough.

The bell rang and the two of them returned to their desks. Link picked up his stuff and gave me that grin. And right then, I knew it wasn't directed at me, but at the two girls.

"Those two chicks are hot," he told me just before he left the classroom. I usually followed him out, but I just stood there, shocked. What? What was happening? I had never worried that much before, because I didn't think he would like anyone. But…I wasn't so sure anymore.

………

It was now Saturday. Our group had decided to meet today to do our research and start the poster. I had volunteered my house. After all, it was better not to let Link decide that he liked one of the other girls' houses better. I used to live in an apartment in middle school, so Link had never seen my actual house before. I shivered with delight at the thought of it: the guy I liked in my house with me. It was too good to believe.

That's why it all came crashing down when Malon and Ruto arrived first. They had carpooled, which annoyed me, since the last thing I needed was the two of them together before, or after, Link got here. But it was inevitable, so I let them in, making sure to scowl at their backs.

"I like your house!" Ruto exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow. Was she attempting to be nice? "It's not as big as mine though, and the furnishings are rather dull. My house has three stories…but I suppose you couldn't really afford that." Okay, never mind.

"Is Link here yet?" Malon asked. I hated that tone. She said it in a very…eager manner.

"No," I answered quickly, heading up the stairs. "Come upstairs."

"How long have you known him?" Ruto asked as we climbed up to my study room.

"Since sixth grade," I replied. "We're best buddies."

"He's hot," Malon remarked. "He looks delicious enough to scr-,"

"We should get everything set up before he comes," I interrupted quickly, knowing quite well what she was going to say because I had thought of it already. And the last thing I needed was for them to get me started. This sucked. He thought they were attractive. They think he's attractive. If this project ends with one of them dating him, I would seriously kill someone.

The doorbell rang as soon we got upstairs. Immediately, I hurried back down and rushed through the foyer. I could see his silhouette behind the thin screen on the window. I opened the door and I saw him grin at me. He slipped off his sneakers and entered, brushing past me. What? Did I not get a hello?

"Hey Malon, Hey Ruto!" He called up. The two girls were looking from the stair banister. They giggled and waved back. I gaped at him. He said hello to them, but not to me? I closed the door and locked it with an evil stare up at the two girls. They didn't notice, too busy giving hugs to Link. Wait! What? How did he get up there so fast? And how come I didn't get a hug? And since when was he such great friends with them?

I looked up again. They had disappeared, probably into the study room. Link in my study room with two girls. Not good. I rushed upstairs.

When I got there, Link was sitting in my chair in front of the computer, as Ruto stood behind him with her arms wrapped around his shoulders. She was whispering something to him. He chuckled and undid the top buttons of his red collared shirt. Might I emphasize this before I forget: He. Was. So. HOT.

But…the problem was…he was undoing his buttons…for Ruto? There was some comfort in the fact that he stopped after two buttons, but still. Was it something she said? Now Malon had her hand on his shoulder and he was grinning up at her. Now he was really sinning. That grin was mine! Why the heck were they touching him?

Link pulled forward and began typing something on the computer. He was searching on the Internet for graphics. I had spent so much time staring at him I blanked out on what the project was about.

"Are you okay?" Ruto asked me as she walked by. I was staring at Link's back and I didn't even respond. I was sure she was staring at me, but I didn't care. Malon was still near Link, and I didn't want to peel my eyes away from there.

"That's such a good idea, Link, I really don't know where you think of such excellent ideas. Where do you keep all of your intelligence?" Yup, that was Malon's flirty drawl. It was practically dripping all over the place. I wish I had a mop.

"Part of it's up here," Link said, pointing to his head. "And the other part's down there."

"Down where?" Malon asked, placing both her hands on his shoulder and squeezing. Now her flirtation was flooding the place. Link grinned up at her (that sinner!) and shrugged. Malon giggled. I rolled my eyes.

Ruto was back. She saw on the armrest of the chair…and what was this? Link put an arm around her waist and hugged her practically to his face. Okay, now…what work was getting done? Why was he flirting like this? Which one did he like better? I didn't know which was hotter: the flirting…or my seething anger.

"Okay, that's it!" I finally yelled. "Let's get to work. This project isn't going to do itself."

"No one has that skill, Zelda, that's why we have people of the opposite gender to begin with." I stopped, staring at Link with a confused expression while the other two girls burst into another flirty, giggly fit. And then I got the implication of what he said and I frowned. He put his hands on the girls' wrists and raised his eyebrows at them. Okay, now, this was getting on my nerves.

"Link, I need to talk to you!" I said.

"Okay, talk."

"No…outside." Link raised his eyebrows again and looked up at the two girls. With a sigh, they got up with disappointed faces and allowed him to leave the chair and come with me. I walked stiffly out of the room and didn't even look back to see if he followed. He did though; I could tell from his footsteps that he matched by pace.

I led him to the hallway outside my room, just in front of the coat closet. I crossed my arms and stared at him. He was wearing that annoyingly hot red shirt and the black pants I loved so much. He looked like living perfection. He innocently shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned towards me. I don't even know how I managed to keep a scowl on my face.

"Well…?" he started.

"Will you please stop being so annoying and get to work already?" I demanded.

"Zel…Zel…we've been friends forever! Why are you so mad at me? I was just having a little fun…"

"A little fun? Link! You were so flirty it was getting on my nerves!" Link raised his eyebrows and grinned at me. Again. Then he took a slow look behind him. Then he turned back to me. I wasn't quite sure what he was up to, but everything went in a blur. He had pulled open the closet door, pulled me inside with him, and shut it.

Okay, there were so many things wrong with this picture. First of all, I was in a closet with my best friend. Second, I was in a closet with my best friend of the opposite gender. Third, I was in a closet with my best friend of the opposite gender that I was practically in love with. And lastly, I was in a closet with my best friend of the opposite gender that I was practically in love with on a day that he looked so fine…it was too tempting. It was also dark.

To my disappointment, or my relief (couldn't tell), Link flipped on the lights. Then I realized how close we were. After all, it was a coat closet. A really small closet. Link was only about half a foot away from me.

"I get it!" he said. "You're jealous."

"That's absurd!" I retorted. "Why would I be jealous?"

"You tell me…"

"There's nothing to tell."

"You sure?"

"Just because you think you're hot…"

"I know I'm hot…"

"Yeah, right…"

"Don't tell me you've never thought of me that way."

"No."

"Look at me."

"No."

"You won't?"

"No."

"What the hell are you saying no to?"

"I don't know!"

"Do you think I'm hot, sexy, or cute, or handsome…or something?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"All of the ab-,"

By the way…all of that went really fast, and didn't even have a single pause until I caught myself. But it was too late and too obvious. We could both tell from a mile what that was. Great! Link grinned…again. Damn that sexy grin! And damn the whole I-fell-for-my-hot-as-hell best friend.

"So you do think I'm attractive."

"Shut up. There's nothing wrong in saying the truth."

"Oh, and now you're saying…"

"Can we please get off the topic?"

"No…no, I think there's more to this. If you think I'm attractive that much, and you got annoyed by my flirting, you must be jealous of the whole thing."

"No."

"You like me, don't you. Look at me, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't like me."

"I don't like you." I looked him straight in the eyes. And I was saying the truth; after all, I think I loved him.

"Okay…" he replied, a little confused. But he was smart; he'd figure it out. And I decided that I would confess by the end of the little closet interview. But I didn't know if confessing my love to him in the closet was the best choice. Wait…how long had I been silent?

"Exactly," I said, placing my hand on the doorknob. Link narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, let's try this one more time. Look me in the eyes, and tell me that you don't have any feelings for me at all." I gulped. But there was still a loophole.

"Of course I have feelings for you Link, you're my best friend."

"That's not what I meant. Look me in the eyes, and tell me that you aren't in love with me." Uh-oh. No loophole. Well, I could have gone with the whole "well, I'm not sure" excuse, but I think this was the point of no return. Wow, I sounded dramatic.

"I don't…" Maybe I could have lied myself out of this one? No, not a chance. One look at those eyes of his and I couldn't bring myself to say anything else. And Link knew. I just stared at him, my eyes pleading with him to understand what I couldn't say. And of course he understood, because he flashed me that sinning grin. So he…liked what was happening?

"I thought so. You were just trying to avoid the truth, but I knew that you loved me." I crossed my arms, even though I was in complete shock that I just admitted I was in love with my best friend and he acted so casually about it. Did that mean that he didn't love me back? Did that mean that he was going to tease me for the rest of my life and I would be heartbroken because I couldn't have him?

"Okay, I admitted it. There. Can you leave me alone?"

"No." I knew it. This was so embarrassing. And he kept grinning at me. Such a sin! He knew it made me uncomfortable, didn't he? I watched him patiently, my cheeks burning from my blush. He just stood there, looking me over silently. I didn't know what he was staring at, but his eyes finally returned to my face and his grin vanished, replaced by a genuine smile. One of those cute boyish smiles that I hadn't seen very often but was very, very, very hot. Damn, my heart hurt so much from having my hopes crushed.

"Can we return to the project, now?" I asked weakly. He shook his head.

"You don't get it, do you?" he replied. I looked down for the first time. I felt him come a little closer. I looked up and I saw him eye something on the wall. I slightly turned. He was eyeing the light switch. Why?

Link raised his hand up towards the switch. The first thing I thought was that he was going to turn on the lights, but then, I remembered the lights were on. I was going to remind him, but he flipped off the lights. Darkness enveloped the two of us. I scrunched my eyes in the dark. So, what was going on?

I flinched. Something touched my cheek in the dark. It was Link's hand.

Whoa, rewind!

Link's hand?

Yes, Link's hand was on my cheek. And my back had somehow become pressed to the wall. And somehow I felt Link's body against mine. And somehow, I felt his lips press against my neck.

And somehow I lost my sanity. Oh wait, I know how and when that happened.

I just don't understand how I ended up entangled in Link within a few moments. Hadn't he been over-flirting with Malon and Ruto just a few minutes ago before we had come here? What the heck?

"Are…you…okay…" Link whispered between kisses. I just realized I had been standing there as if frozen. While Link was kissing me. Was there something wrong with my brain? Isn't this what I had worked for the entire year?

"I'm confused," I replied. "If you are doing this, then Ruto…Malon?" And Link pulled back, to my extreme annoyance, and laughed.

"Oh…they were just helping. They are also in my fifth period class, and so I became friends with them and told them how I was crazy about you. And they suggested that I make you jealous…"

"You mean…they were working with you?" I must have looked horrified, if he could have seen my expression in the dark. But we could barely make out each other's outlines; I doubt he saw my shock. And wait; did he saw he was crazy about me?

"Of course. They found it really amusing whenever you glared at them if they touched me. So…I realized the plan was working."

"But…you were flirting so much, and you said they were hot…" Link pulled me closer by the waist. I put my hands on his arms as he whispered in my ear.

"You're hotter." And he kissed my ear. And yeah…that was the end of my confusement. And don't you dare accuse me of making up a word right there, remember, I'm in love.

So…as far as I remember, the rest of the project went pretty smoothly. Ruto and Malon seemed eager to do as much of the out-of-the-room work as possible, leaving Link and me alone in my study. Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful. Might I say that he was the best kisser I had ever, ever known. And I guess I didn't mind Malon and Ruto that much anymore either.

And so, that was the best group project ever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!


End file.
